Mumble's Birthday Bash/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the seventeen episode of Happy Peep, "Mumble's Birthday Bash". Plot (In Penguin-Land) *Kathleen: Gloria, where the kids. *Gloria: I don't know, they should be back here by Mumble. *Miss Viola: Sometimes, it happen and sometimes, it not. *Seymour: Gosh, Atticus ran off again? *Principal Indigo: No, but he will be back soon. *Seymour: Oh. *Terry: It's the truth, we can't lose the kids on Mumble's birthday. *Mary: I know. *Gloria: Maybe later, go to sleep by now. (The adults return to their places and meanwhile with the group, they made it to Snowy Plains by cracking the lake and making it to the land as it is night time) *Arbert: Yes! *Bo: We found air. *Atticus: Just for fun. *Montay: Yeah. *Mumble: Nothing here is such boring. *Bill: I believe, the krills are going to find out about this. *Montay: Are we there yet? *Mumble: No, we are not there yet. *Montay: Cape Adare is far away, i want to go back their to meet with other people. *Arbert: So, don't complain no more and act like a hero. *Montay: I will. (Many miles later, they found a way to Cape Adare) *Montay: We found it! We made it! *Shippo: Wow. *Mumble: Alright, let's go. (The penguins, two krills and Arbert made it to Cape Adare) *Arbert: So this is where you live. *Montay: Yes, this is my home. *Fastino: Montay. *Hersila: Oh my boy, you saved him. *Arbert: He ran off, but we defeated the predators together. *Bo: It's the true. *Montay: You believe on me. *Angelo: So, you ran off by yourself? *Montay: Yeah, no one likes me here. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, everyone in the world loves you than me, when i was your age, the skuas attacked my village and everyone in the village was hiding in a hole and there's like not enough room for everyone to fit in. *Montay: How could? *Ramón: I was not as brave like my father was. The Boss Skua was very powerful and dangerous. *Bo: The leopard seal we faced was very awful. *Raul: I know that Leopard Seals are very strong and mean. *Roy the Elder: You ran him off? TELL ME THE TRUTH! *Ramón: I didn't do it. *Carlos: Not me. *Montay: No! He's lying, they are the one that send me out of this place. *Dylan: Wut? *Ting-Ting: He left by himself. *Blazer: I think, he's too old for that. *Xever the Elder: So your TELLING ME THAT? *Mumble: I don't live here! *Arbert: Not for a old one. *Atticus: Come on, fight all you want. *Adelie Penguin #1: Are you kidding me? *Adelie Penguin #2: He's a meaner. *Adelie Penguin #3: Believe on him. (Everyone started to argue) *Montay: EVERYONE STOP! I RUN AWAY FROM HOME! *Roy the Elder: THEY WON'T LISTEN TO YOU MONTAY! *Xever the Elder: EVERYONE QUIET! *???: ENNNNGGGGGGGOOOUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mountain breaks) *Roy the Elder: Lovelace? *Lovelace: HELLO EVERYONE! WE HAVE SPECIAL GUESTS COMING HERE FROM ADELIE-LAND. (Everyone from Adelie-Land has arrive to come and tell the news to everyone) *Mumble: Sven! *Sven: Hello guys. *Erik: Hi Sven. *Sven: You weddell seal, where do you live? *Atticus: His name is Arbert, he lost his home so he have to stay with us for a month. *Sven: Oh. *Carmen: Ramón. *Ramón: Carmen. *Rimon: So everyone is all here. *Montay: Whoa, that's too much of them. *Bill: Magellanic, Chinstrap and Little Penguins living on this land? That's so awesome. *Will: It's way too crowdy for them to live. *Hugh: So guys listen up! There is a few changes coming to Antarctica, a crack has hitted into the snow and breaking all the ice to our beautiful home. *Montay: *whisper to Bo* My secret is worth it. *Lovelace: Everyone, during that time, we have to stay in a group to keep away from predators. *Mumble: What? My birthday is in two days away. *Lovelace: Mumble, your birthday is coming and we got all the stuff for you in Hugh's Ice Cave. *Mumble: Yeah. *Ramón: So we don't have to die. *Lovelace: Attention everyone, listen up! We are going to play the Happy Belly Bounce game, all you have to do like me, is jump on your belly. Then, hit your belly to another person like your doing it and last, it contains singing. *Everyone: Awwwwwwww. *Lovelace: Guys, don't be shy, it's easy. *Everyone: *cheers* *Carmen: Erik, Bo and Atticus, you're going to be with me. *Erik: No. *Atticus: I want to go home. *Bo: Guys, one more rule is quiting is not allowed. *Sven: Try it Atticus. *Atticus: I could. *Sven: And you too Ear-rik. *Erik: Okay. (The song "Yellow Belly Bounce" from The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends begin to play when a Adelie penguin and four Chinstrap penguins were singing it as Erik, Bo and Atticus watched over) "Dum di dum di doo wah! Dum di dum di doo wah!" *Carmen: *singing* "Come on come on and dance, Come on and move your feet. Come on swing your tail around to the happybelly beat!" *Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Raphael, Amigos, Elian and Estevan: *singing* "Come on come on and dance come on and shake a leg '' ''Now is the time to take a chance" *Fastino: *singing* Don't be a scaredy egg. *Sven: Erik? *Erik: I can't not dance. *Rimon and Tamón: Come on and try! *Erik: *singing* "And i tried to dance once But i hit myself on the ground" *Hersila: Bo? *Bo: I only jump. *Atticus: And only rap at home. *Montay: You look so silly. *Limon: Thanks, silly's what we do! (Limon hugs Montay) *Lovelace: SO, LET HIT IT TO THE MAMBO! *All: MAMBO! *Sven: Papa oom mow mow. (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Shippo danced to each other as Magellanic, Chinstrap and Littles are dancing to their mates) *Black: So White, are you dancing with Hugh? *White: Ummmmm....sure. *Hugh: This place is awazing, it has the cool stuff in it. *Adelie Chica 1: So, what do you have in here? *Adelie Chica 2: A girlfriend? *Hugh: Ummmm......no. *Adelie Chica 3: It's okay to have that. (In the pond) *Arbert: Come on guys, dance to the fun and more. *Carlos: I believe so. *Will: *silde on the pond* Weeeeeeeee. *Bill: What a blast. *Dylan: Hool! (With Mumble and Montay) *Montay: Mumble, thanks. Thank you for helping me find my home. *Mumble: Sure. *Montay: So, all of your friends are here but, where the others from Penguin-Land? *Mumble: Ummmmm.........Bo was captured first, but we went to Cape Adare for a short and we're sleeping over here. *Montay: Cool, but my mom can't let me sleep over with strangers. *Mumble: Strangers are skuas and leopard seals. Boss Skua must be planning on taking over the penguin lands. *Montay: I'm aware of that. *Mumble: I'm worried that my birthday is in two days. *Cho Cho: Well I got one. "Stop worrying about tomorrow and come on and dance!" *Mumble: But i can't sing. *Montay: Your sore throat is gone and sing whatever you want. *Mumble: Memphis made a mistake and alright! *Three Adelies and Three Chinstraps: *singing* Dum di dum di doo wah! *Montay: Whoa, i would not want to do that. *Six Magellanics: *singing* Dum di dum di doo wah! *Cho Cho: *singing* "Come on, come on and dance come on and move your feet '' ''come on and swing your tail around '' ''to the Happy Belly beat" (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are seen dancing in the Cape Adare hut with Carsten's rock statue) *Carlos: Look at me dance! *Blazer: I dance okay. *Dylan: I can jump with my best. *Ting-Ting: (oof!) Think i dance the other way. (Cho Cho sings) "Don't be sad and glooby" *Mumble: Glooby?! *Montay: Don't be mad and glum. *Little Penguins: No glum!. *Montay: Take a hint from Lovelace! (Lovelace plays with his ice guitar) *All: Lovelace! *Roy the Elder: He know all the best that he do. *Xever the Elder: And has a puffin named Sven. *Mendi: Everything will be good. *Limon: Tomorrow will be beautiful! *Adelie Penguins: *singing* "So come along and sing! Come on, come on and dance come on and flap your feather" *Phoenix: Take a spin! *Mumble: Tap your feet. *Rimon: Be happy as you can. *The Chours: *singing* "Come on and tap your toes Come on and click your beak '' ''Bounce your belly on the ground '' ''and give a great big shriiiiiieeeeek!" *Black and White: Boadicea! *Bo: Squeeeaak! (laughs) *The Amigos: Atticus! *Atticus: Squeeeaaak? *Lovelace: Erik! *Erik: Peeeeeeeep! *Sven: She-po! *Shippo: *did some sort of short shriek* Yeah right. *Lovelace: EVERYONE SAY MAMBO! *All: MAMBO! *Lovelace: Very good. *Sven: If you want it, you must will it, if you will it, it will be yours. *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: LET DO IT ONE MORE TIME! ONE, TWO, THREE GO! (Everyone started to sing) "Come on come on and dance, Come on and shout hooray! '' ''Come on and be a mambo penguin Come on, come on, come on '' ''Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on and dance! Come on come on and dance!" *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: I love this song, i wish we can do it again. *Phoenix: YAAAAYYYYYYY! *Lombardo: Conga! Conga! MAMBO! (Meanwhile in the underwater cavern, the leopard seal growls and wake up as he see a hole out of the ice cavern. He swims there and escape to find Mumble and his friends. Back in Cape Adare, everyone was sleeping) *Mumble: I love the party, my birthday wish would come true as a mambo thing. *Lovelace: Well, everyone here have fun. *Mumble: So, is there a problem? *Lovelace: Well, i'm not sure, everyone find a way and some don't find a way out of this. *Mumble: We went to the creepy ice cavern where the leopard seal live. And somehow, he might escaped though the hole. *Lovelace: Well, since our adventure to the Forbidden Shore, the skuas blocked our way when they wanted us for revenge. *Mumble: I know. (Flashback starts when Mumble, The Amigos and Lovelace are going on their journey to the forbidden shore when there almost there) *Mumble: How long are we taking? *Ramón: I don't know, we look for the fish and then, stop the skuas for victory. *Raul: We're at the mountains but it kinda cloudy in here. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie fly though the entrance and put some ice cubes in the cave blocking the whole entrance there) *Ramón: SKUA BIRD! (Leopard seals cane out of nowhere to attack the penguins as the skuas laughed evily) *Mumble: Guys, Lovelace can't talk and run away from them! *Rinaldo: AHHHHH, LONG TEETH! (Lovelace walked all the way here founding the forbidden shore) *Mumble: Lovelace No! Everyone, hide to the other hole! *Lovelace: So you and the Amigos are hiding to the other entrance when the three leopard seals run away. It was the worst journey i had in my life. (Flashback ends) *Mumble: So, i was exiled at Emperor-Land and then, went to Adelie-Land to get your help to find the problem. *Lovelace: I know, your teenhood should sound a bit different. *Mumble: Yeah, we have a few problems about my birthday tomorrow. *Lovelace: Yes, go to sleep. (Meanwhile' the leopard seal saw his minions sleeping on the ice floats) *Leopard Seal: Attention everyone! *Male Leopard Seal: Huh? *Female Leopard Seal: What was that. *Leopard Seal: Guys, we are in a group, tomorrow, we will hunt down Penguin-Land, that emperor penguin with fluff is there somehow. *Male Leopard Seal: Can we kill him? *Leopard Seal: Until TOMORROW! *Male Leopard Seal: Okay, okay, we're fine. *Leopard Seal: Follow me everyone. (The leopard seals follow their leader looking for Penguin-Land underground, the next day) *Roy the Elder: Listen up! Since Mumble's birthday is tomorrow, put your wrapped presents in Esequiel's big ice bucket and GET IN LINE! (Everyone got in line) *Esequiel: I loved birthday parties. *Arbert: *growls* *Erik: Good morning. *Arbert: Hi sugar. *Bo: So, your staying with us in our new home. *Erik: We can also bring you some food. *Atticus: Fish will only be better for you. *Shippo: Sven is here to asked you some questions. *Montay: The fun you get, the more you will have. *Mumble: So, i got you some fish. *Arbert: Thanks. *Montay: Thanksgiving is coming and we are going to have a BBQ here. *Phoenix: He's going to be alright. *Mumble: Yeah. *Arbert: So, i really like it here. *Mumble: So, our adventure continues where we can go back home. *Arbert: The leopard seals are very creepy and dangerous. *Mumble: Better watch out for them. Alright? *Arbert: Yes. *Mumble: Now, we focus on everything. *Arbert: Mmm-hmm. (Back outside in the ice cavern, the walls are cracking, seeking water to come out and flood everything around the mountains, back in Skua-Land, there is skuas talking, fighting, and playing) *Brokebeak: If we kill that emperor penguin with fluff, he will be no more. *Dino: He even has a son named Erik. *Furry: So, tell Yellowleg about it. *Brokebeak: Yeah, he is the Boss Skua. *Dino: Let's go. (Back in Penguin-Land, the parents are looking for Erik, Bo, Atticus, Ashley and Lauren) *Gloria: Erik. *Miss Viola: Boadicea, where are you? *Seymour: Atticus! *Terry: It no use Seymour, we even lost Mumble too. *Mary: Maybe, Mumble take them on vacation. *Edwin: Is that true? *Dorcena: Not really. *Mary: It false, we can't find them in the caves anywhere. *Gloria: Don't worry, we find Mumble and Phoenix too when Catherine finds out. *Catherine: No matter what. Nothing here will be resolved. *Gloria: Oh my Mumble. You're lost. (Back in Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: I should stop him by now! *Dino: Mumble? *Boss Skua: Attention everyone! We're out to kill Mumble HappyFeet. Come out now and come with me! (The skuas are flying with their wings to follow Boss Skua looking for Mumble, meanwhile in the Ice Cavern, the walls were cracking and break the ice to make water goes out and flood the whole land causing Snow Hill Island to flood apart) *Male Emperor Penguin: What that sound? *Male Emperor Chick: It's coming toward us! *Female Emperor Penguin: WATER MONSTER! RUN! (All the emperor penguins were running when the water flood by them causing to swim, their home was cracking when Antarctica started to crack and make water come by their homes causing the world to flood everywhere. Two Killer Whales are coming to find Lovelace and Mumble. Back at Cape Adare) *Sven: Forget it! We will never make a good cake! *Roy the Elder: Don't worry. I got the recipe done. *Xever the Elder: You don't need to get worry by then. *Arbert: After now. (The Elders are in their binoculars seeing that the leopard seals are coming to eat them) *Elder 1: Leopard Seal! *Elder 2: There a lot of them coming at us. *Elder 3: We have to tell Xever about this. *Lovelace: Everyone has a good day. *Elder 1: Xever! Leopard Seals are coming! *Xever the Elder: What? *Roy the Elder: That's terrible! *Sven: What the worse that can happen? *Hugh: You recognizing everything we have. *Montay: Not a chance. *Erik: Blah, blah, blah, we can do something we want. (The leopard seals appear from the beach and ready to eat the penguins) *Xever: RUN! *Everyone *sceams* *Lovelace: What can we do? *Sven: I don't know, we have to stop the seals coming at us. (The Leopard Seal leader was sniffing and saw Arbert at first) *Leopard Seal: This isn't Penguin-Land, i found my enemy. (The Leopard Seal moves and Sven hit him by protecting him) *Sven: LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! *Arbert: SVEN NO! *Sven: AHHHHHH! (The Leopard Seal was biting too much to catch Sven) *Mumble: Gosh, the leopard seal colony is taking over Cape Adare. *Raul: It's the end, *worried and hug* GOODBYE MUMBLE! *Mumble: Relax Raul, no one is gonna die. *Phoenix: If this was on your adventure, we should stop them. *Mumble: No, we can be eaten by them. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Gloria: Did you find my son? *Alfie: No, i am still looking by digging in the snow. *Gloria: Kids don't live underground. *Alfie: Oh my, Gloria look. *Gloria: Where? *Alfie: The Water. (The huge wave of water is coming at Penguin-Land) *Noah the Elder: By the mother of guin. It can't not be once again. *Memphis: Oh boy, look at that. *Norma Jean: Why would water come at out land. *Maurice: I don't know, their dreams come true. *Michelle: Maybe, the water in Antarctica was flooding. *Terry: THERE IT GOES! (Everyone scream when the water was flooding over Penguin-Land, causing killer whales to come and eat them) *Noah the Elder: WHAT ARE KILLER WHALES DOING IN MY LAND!? *Terry: I'll stop them. *Mary: Terry No! (Terry jump to attack the whales, the first killer whale hits Terry on the ground as the ice began to crack everywhere) *Gloria: Terry! *Terry: I'm okay. *Edwin: Those beasts will die at my fins. *Terry: We don't have hands like humans, we have to use our fins to fight them. *Edwin: Let's go. (Meanwhile in Cape Adare, the huge big wave is coming to flood Cape Adare next) *Roy the Elder: Hit the leopard seals and fight back! *Ramón: Hey big one, you can't eat me. (The male leopard seal roars and run after Ramón) *Ramón: AHHHHHHHHHHH. *Leopard Seal: Here a taste penguin, you will die at my hands. *Arbert: MOOOVVVVEEEEEE! (Arbert hit the Leopard Seal leader) *Will: You can't beat us. *Arbert: Guys, go and find a way to bite him. *Bill: We will, let's go Will. *Arbert: Now, you will handle this for attacking my colony. *Leopard Seal: Why could you. (Skuas were flying to attack the penguins also) *Montay: More predators? *Cho Cho: We have to stop them. *Carlos: Stay in a group. (The Boss Skua was flying over Mumble and fight off him) *Boss Skua: What have you done to my favorite snack! *Mumble: There is no favorite snack around here! *Boss Skua: I wouldn't find a way to kill you if i wanted some revenge. (In the map view of Antarctica, there is over 5 spots that are water flooding everywhere, back at Penguin-Land) *Gloria: The ice is cracking and we can't see a thing ether. *Dorcena: KILLER WHALE! (A killer whale spoted at Gloria trying to eat her on chasing) *Gloria: Hide under the cave. (Gloria, Terry, Mary, Dorcena and Edwin hide under the cave as the killer whale hit himself by failing) *Seymour: Everyone including your kids, stay back and don't go near the water. *Noah the Elder: IT'S DANGEROUS IN HERE! (Back at Cape Adare) *Will: Bill, we have a plan, we are going to bite him at once. *Bill: Our lunch time will be completed when we go to the top of the food chain. *Will: Here i go. (Will bites the leopard seal leader and try to bite Arbert harder) *Arbert: Ah ha! (Arbert hit the leopard seal) *Will: Watch it! *Bill: I don't want to die. (Mumble slaps the Boss Skua) *Boss Skua: Hey! Only girls can slap people. *Mumble: Boys can do it to predators too dummy! *Phoenix: You leave my big brother alone and stop eating people chicks. *Boss Skua: You will never forget that. (The big wave is coming when the sky view is going dark) *Dino: What is that? *Brokebeak: I don't know. *Francesco: We're gonna die. (All the leopard seal are being defeated by Adelies, Chinstraps, Magellanics and Little Penguins) *Leopard Seal: I hate when there krill in my back. *Montay: Krill in your back for what? *Leopard Seal: NOTHING! *Lovelace: You will never get away with this skuas. (In the cave of Penguin-Land) *Gloria: Okay, here's the plan, we get out of here. The Killer Whales are taking over our home. Last, we saved Mumble's Birthday. *Terry: But how are we gonna do that? *Gloria: I know, we break out of here. And then, saved the world. *Edwin: Come on, let's do that. (When they got out of the cave, their home got destroyed by the ice when the whole world is causing to flood when the elephant seals are moving out of the way) *Gloria: Oh no. *Noah the Elder: Stand back everyone, the water is coming at us. *Seymour: Hold your kids, they don't want to go to the fun water they like. (Two Killer Whales are breaking the ice making emperor penguins to move back) *Alfie: Hurry guys, move! *Gloria: Guys, escape. *Terry: But it dangerous, there sea monsters everywhere taking over Antarctica. *Edwin: No, there no sea monsters, only leopard seals and killer whales are monsters. *Terry: Swim fast! (Back in Cape Adare, the dark was filling into shadowness when the big wave is getting closer to them) *Leopard Seal: Today, Antarctica ends here. *Arbert: You monster! *Boss Skua: Guys, the wave monster is coming at us. *Esequiel: Here it goes! (The big waves crashed down everything making Antarctica into a flooded continent. Leopard Seals are seen swimming going after Mumble, Phoenix and Ramón) *Ramón: Swim! *Mumble: Hurry! *Leopard Seal: I'm gonna get you! (The south pole is the only place left to be flooded when Antarctica come to an end) *Gloria: Penguin-Land, go after Mumble! *Catherine: Snow Hill Island, go after Phoenix! (Two Emperor Nations are going after Mumble and Phoenix as the killer whales are coming to go after them) *Montay: Gosh, we're icewrecked. *Cho Cho: Well, Alpha, Brokebeak, Furry and Dino are the only ones left. *Boss Skua: Not so fast! *Montay: Oh no! *Boss Skua: When the world changes, it changes back for us to die. *Montay: You're lying! Your a faker! *???: Hey you! *Boss Skua: What the? *???: Pick on somebody your own size. *Montay: Josesito! *Cho Cho: He came for help! *Josesito: Yep, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! *Boss Skua: Fly away! *Furry: We fleet away! (When the skuas leave, Josesito throw some snowballs at them and make the skuas fall out of the water) *Josesito: I did it! Heroes Rules! *Montay: CAPE ADARE AND ADELIE-LAND! FIND RAMÓN NOW! (The penguins, two krills, Sven and Arbert wakes up and they go after Ramón. Suddenly, the sky is changing into dark blue) *Montay: Oh no. *Josesito: Come on, a storm is coming at us. *Cho Cho: Let's swim. (All the penguins from Cape Adare and Adelie-Land are going after Ramón, in the south pole, there is a huge circular iceberg as Mumble, Phoenix and Ramón lands) *Mumble: We made it! *Ramón: Ha ha ha! TAKE THAT PREDATORS! NO ONE IS GONNA STOP RAMÓN! *Phoenix: We did it at once. (The Leopard Seal leader appear at them) *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: We're not done! *Leopard Seal: Penguins, you will die by me. *Mumble: Come on, there is a way to stop him. (Two Emperor Nations has arrive for help as they arrive on the south pole iceberg) *Gloria: LEAVE MY MATE ALONE! *Seymour: Get out of here. *Leopard Seal: I show something perfect. (The leopard seal went under the water and tilt the iceberg moving) *Noah the Elder: What is that? *Ramón: Biggest iceberg in the world. *Mumble: Everyone hold together! *Terry: Mumble your back! Where's my daughter? *Mumble: There coming by now, there also here to help. (The Two Killer Whales arrive seeking on helping the leopard seal move the iceberg) *Leopard Seal: You guys will die by me. (All the people from Cape Adare and Adelie-Land arrive as Sven is flying towards the emperors and Ramón) *Mumble: Sven! *Sven: Hey Mumbly! *Raul: Ramón! *Nestor: We miss you! *Angelo: Everyone is here to help! *Erik: Mommy! *Gloria: Erik. *Atticus: GUYS! SOMETHING DARK IS COMING! (All the clouds are creating the darkness as the Earth is tremble to make Antarctica dark) *Leopard Seal: What is that? (The Dark 'Guin has appeared from the clouds creating the dark) *The Dark 'Guin: HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU EMPEROR FOOLS! I AM THE CREATOR OF THE BAD TIMES YOU HAD FOR MANY YEARS! *Noah the Elder: This is Mumble's idea to take all the fish away! What have they done. *The Dark 'Guin: FOR MANY YEARS, I HAVE CREATE DARKNESS ALL OVER ANTARCTICA. PLUS, THE DOOMBERG THAT WAS MOVING GAVE YOU BAD LUCK!, LAST, YOU HAVE THE WORLD BEING TAKED OVER BY THE LIGHT! NOW, I WILL FIND A WAY TO END ANTARCTICA FOR ALL! THE GREAT 'GUINS OF THE WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. *Noah the Elder: Oh no. The Great 'Guin is evil! *Leopard Seal: Yes, i love the show. *Arbert: Guys, we have to do something. *Norma Jean: Guys, reach your necks and kids, watch out for the light because, they burn your eyes. *Atticus: We have to do this. (The Light and the Dark was creating snow and ice) *Noah the Elder: YOU WILL NEVER FORGIVE DARK 'GUIN! *The Dark 'Guin: I RULE EVERYTHING NOW, YOU CAN'T STOP ME! *Seymour: Praise the real Great 'Guin for everything. (The Dark 'Guin was losing power when the penguins put their fins up and make him spirit away) *The Dark 'Guin: NO! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! I AM THE REAL GREAT 'GUIN! *Noah the Elder: YOU ARE NOT! *The Dark 'Guin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Dark 'Guin explode himself when the killer whales swim away and the dark rock hit the leopard seal and die when the rocks hit him. The whole continent was unflooding everywhere and Antarctica is now back in its normal size when the water is all gone for good) *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: The Penguins has saved the world. *Carlos: Yeah. It's a bing and a boom. *Raul: Yeah. Cheers for my man Mumble. *Mumble: I did all of this? Okay. *Raul: You got it. *Nestor: You gotta go big and strong like Nestor. *Noah the Elder: The monster is finally gone. *Random Penguin Chick with Green Shirt: Woo hoo! *Edwin: Shout out loud. (As all of the penguins are getting out, everyone is returning to their familes) *Erik: This adventure is great. *Mumble: I wish, the real Great 'Guin would come to my birthday. *Atticus: Yeah. *Bo: At least, you did something perfect. *Mumble: I know. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: Mumble's Birthday Bash/Epilogue Previous: Mumble's Birthday Bash/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep